League Rules
These are the rules of challenging and battling in the Giant League League Rules *Pokemon trainers challenging for badges must have a registered "pool" of 8 different Pokemon species that they use to challenge gyms. Only the species is registered and the Pokemon may have any legal build in battle. One of these will be designated a "signature" Pokemon and must be used in all League sanctioned battles. *Gym leaders have the same pool, but with only 6 registered species. *Formal challenges shall be posted to this or subsequent thread(s) as well as PMed to the gym leader. Gym leaders may also post an informal invitation to the thread (hey, I'll be online for the next two hours, PM me or send me a battle request in game) *Formal challenges must receive a response within 72 hours *Formal challenges should take place within one week of challenge unless gym leader and challenger mutually agree otherwise. If the week time frame is going to be a problem, say so in the challenge/response to challenge. *A lost challenge means the challenger may not battle that gym leader for a badge again for one week. *The Champion of a season tournament holds that title until the next tournament. They may either automatically enter the next tournament with their winning team, or enter normally as a challenger with any team. *Challengers vying for leadership of a gym must post their proposed team and defeat the gym leader with it to take leadership. A gym leader challenge is unique in that the battle is decided as best 2 out of 3 rather than single elimination as regular badge battles. A prospective challenger may not challenge a leader for leadership of a gym more than once per month. *Absentee gym leaders are dealt with in a three strike system. After failing to respond to a challenge, or to organize an accepted challenge, they receive a strike. After three strikes they are removed from duty as gym leaders. As all formal challenges are public, strikes will be easy to verify. *If a gym leaders and challenger confirm an official date and time for a challenge and the challenge goes unanswered, the leader does not forfeit a badge but does earn a strike. *Gym badge battles are single elimination. The exact format of the battle (singles, doubles, triples, etc.) are decided by the gym leader at the time of the challenge. Battles are assumed to be at lv. 50 unless otherwise agreed to beforehand by leader and challenger. *Upon losing a match a trainer or gym leader may change one of the registered species in their pool of Pokemon. Alternately, they may change which is designated as "signature" if they do not elect to remove the signature Pokemon from the roster entirely. *Competition is organized into seasons. A season last 4 months, followed by a season championship tournament. The remainder of time of the six months from the start of a season is used for discussion, recuperation, and preparing for the next season. *A season's League Champion earns automatic entry into next season's tournament with their winning team or may earn badges normally with any team for the next season. *Trainer must earn a minimum of eight different badges to be eligible for entry into the Seasonal League Championship.